the night snows stars
by rycbar
Summary: jack, clara — akhirnya, ia menemukan orang dewasa yang tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bersenang-senang.


**disclaimer: **doctor who © bbc & rise of the guardians © dreamworks; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini  
**warning: **OOC, unaccuracy, typo(s) etc  
**notes: **crossover pertama saya ;u; walaupun yakin nggak ada yang baca orz. setting fic: pre-the snowmen.

* * *

Seorang wanita bergaun biru mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Latimer. Jack menonton punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

* * *

Jack sedang melompati atap-atap rumah di London, menjejakkan salju dan es ke seluruh atmosfer London. Ia tertawa, merasakan adrenalin bernyanyi di dalam nadinya, sementara orang-orang berjalan di atas salju yang ia ciptakan; beberapa di antaranya terpeleset dan kembali mengundang tawa dari celah bibirnya.

Oh, musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar musim dingin yang menyenangkan.

Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, jadi ia duduk di atas atap kediaman Latimer dan memandang langit begitu cerah. Kelihatannya matahari dan musim dingin tidak berkelahi seperti tahun lalu – saling berebutan penguasaan cuaca.

Ada seorang anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan berlarian di halaman belakang, mengelilingi kolam yang membeku dan bermain kejar-mengejar di padang salju. Seorang wanita bergaun biru mengikuti mereka dari belakang, berjalan dengan gaya anggun layaknya gadis terhormat. Jack mengulurkan lidah ke arahnya, ingin mencibir karena gadis terhormat tidak tahu apa yang namanya bersenang-senang. Mereka hanya tahu bagaimana caranya mengecilkan punggung dalam korset yang sempit itu dan menyenangkan pria dengan pujian, serta menyiapkan teh dan scone untuk menikmati angin menerpa begitu lembut dan gemerisik daun sebagai musik yang diciptakan alam.

Tapi kemudian anak perempuan itu berteriak, "Ayo bermain, Miss Montague!"

Wanita yang bernama Miss Montague itu pun melihat sekilas jendela tempat kakinya seharusnya terpantul di kaca jendela tersebut, lalu Miss Montague pun menjawab ajakan si anak perempuan itu dengan cara melempar bola salju ke arah rambutnya, menjatuhkan topi oranye ke tengah putih salju. Anak perempuan itu tidak marah. Ia hanya membalas tindakan Miss Montague dengan tindakan yang sama. Sesaat kemudian, anak laki-laki berbaju pelaut itu ikut dalam perang bola salju.

Yang terduduk di atap mulai tertawa melihat tingkah tiga orang bermain di bawahnya. Ia pun melompat turun dan melayang mengelilingi ketiga orang itu sambil menyentuhkan tongkatnya ke tanah, menambah salju dan kesenangan yang terbersit dari angin musim dingin.

Akhirnya, ia menemukan orang dewasa yang tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bersenang-senang.

* * *

Jack pun akhirnya menguntit wanita itu. Ia berada di luar jendela mendengarnya berdongeng tentang dirinya menciptakan ikan karena ia tak suka berenang sendirian – yang terdengar konyol dan brilian, bagi Jack, ia berpikir suatu hari ia akan menceritakan kepada siapapun yang percaya akan keberadaan dirinya bahwa ialah yang menciptakan burung-burung untuk menemaninya terbang, tapi toh. Ia berada di sampingnya, menonton dengan bosan keberadaan Kapten Latimer yang jelas sekali menyukai Miss Montague. Ia juga berada di luar keretanya, menunggu Miss Montague masuk ke dalam kereta kuda dan meninggalkan kediaman Latimer.

Semuanya berjalan biasa saja sampai Miss Montague keluar dari kereta dengan gaun yang berbeda dan seseorang membuka pintu bar, memanggilnya dengan nama Clara dan Miss Montague hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan hai pada pria itu. Jack menyipitkan matanya, melihat pelat yang tergantung di dinding, melihat nama Rose & Crown.

Ia sudah hidup selama dua ratus tahun, dan sejak saat itu ia melihat seluruh manusia tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang begitu asing, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mempelajari semua keasingan itu. Ia sudah hidup selama dua ratus tahun dan sudah tahu tingkah laku manusia seperti apa, jadi ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu memiliki dua kehidupan.

Jack menyeringai lebar, melihat wanita itu menikmati kehidupan keduanya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam bar dan duduk di salah satu meja kosong. Ia memandang tatanan rambut yang berbeda dan merah yang membingkai lekuk tubuhnya, seakan menyimbolkan bahwa dirinya sebagai Clara adalah orang miskin pemberontak, yang berani menghadapi siapa saja dengan keberanian yang mencucuk dari kesenangan yang ia miliki.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya sebagai Clara, bukan Miss Montague, hanya karena Clara hanya terdiri dari dua suku kata dan lebih mudah diucapkan bagi dia yang terlalu sering tertawa.

Jack memandang keluar jendela dan melihat seorang ibu meneriakkan nama putra-putrinya. Kedua anak itu datang menghampiri ibunya dan tergelak. Kemudian datanglah sang ayah, mencium kening kedua anaknya dan merangkul erat pundak istrinya.

Jack menekan kedua bibirnya dan mengetuk lantai bar dengan tongkatnya, menyebar hawa dingin ke menyelusup ke atmosfer Rose & Crown. Ia menonton Clara mengusap kedua lengannya, mengusir dingin dengan kehangatan yang dihasilkan gesekan kulit ke kulit dan berpikir mungkin ia ingin memiliki dua kehidupan: Jack yang dicintai oleh sang Angin dan Jack yang dicintai oleh ayah, ibu, dan mungkin seorang adik.

Oh, bayangkan betapa menyenangkan hal itu jika bisa terwujud.

Jack memandang si Pria di Bulan, hampir memohon. Si Pria di Bulan hanya memberikan keheningan.

* * *

Jack mengikuti Clara kembali ke kediaman Latimer. Ia melangkah kaki lebar-lebar dan mengetukkan tongkatnya ke benda apa saja yang ia lewati. Ia berusaha menikmati hari terakhirnya di London sebelum sang Angin membawanya ke New York City untuk menciptakan hari bersalju yang megah di sana.

Jendela kamar kedua anak asuh Clara – yang ia nanti ketahui sebagai Francesca dan Digby – terbuka. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk duduk di atas bingkai jendela seraya Clara menepuk seprei, menandakan bahwa waktu dongeng sebelum tidur akan dimulai. Francesca dan Digby mulai duduk di hadapan Clara. Mata mereka berbinar seterang bintang yang menemani si Pria di Bulan dan Jack tersenyum, salut akan cara Clara memberikan kesenangan pada kedua anak itu.

Clara pun memulai dongengnya dengan kalimat: _Ada seorang pria bernama Jack Frost_. Jack hanya bisa bergidik mendengar namanya disebutkan di bibir ranum itu. Ia bersumpah seumur hidupnya tak ada manusia yang bersedia menceritakan dirinya karena kekacauan selalu berada di ujung tongkat dan jari-jarinya. Jack menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama seluruh kalimat yang menggambarkan dirinya meski tidak terlalu mirip dengan situasi yang sebenarnya ia alami; ia masih merasa baik-baik saja – ia malah gembira luar biasa.

Kemudian Clara mengakhiri dongengnya. Francesca dan Digby menepuk kedua tangannyad dengan riuh. Jack juga bertepuk tangan. Setitik air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya, jatuh ke udara dan mengeras menjadi es, lalu membentur lantai kamar kedua anak itu.

Digby lalu bertanya, "Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan Jack Frost, Miss Montague?"

"Tentu saja, ya. Seluruh ceritaku itu benar adanya," kata Clara. Jack hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar dusta Clara. Wanita itu tidak percaya dengan keberadaannya karena ketika Clara akhirnya melihat ke arah jendela, ia tak melihat ada rasa kaget atau heran atau semacam itu di kedua matanya yang begitu terang. Ia memaafkannya; mendengarkan dongeng tentangnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi harapan untuk dipercayai.

Ia menyentuh kaca jendela, memandang bunga es menyebar ke seluruh bagian jendela. Ia melakukan ini sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia tidak menggambar apapun di atasnya karena tidak mau mengagetkan Clara beserta Francesca dan Digby.

Jack Frost melihat Clara untuk terakhir kalinya dan bersumpah mata Clara mengilat karena rasa kaget dan keingintahuan memoles seluruh korneanya, karena ia begitu yakin Clara menatapnya tepat di kedua mata dan menyeringai lebar. Ia bahkan mendengar Clara berkata, "Lagipula, dia karakter favoritku."

Ia tak sempat meyakinkan dirinya akan hal yang baru saja terjadi – akan seseorang akhirnya mempercayai keberadaannya dan memandangnya tepat di mata dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar, layaknya ketika semua anak itu melihat North, Bunny, Sandy, dan Tooth; sang Angin telah membawanya pergi ke belahan bumi yang lain. Tapi ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena akhirnya ada yang melihatnya; ada yang mempercayainya.

Sebagai hadiah, Jack Frost menumpahkan salju hanya ke kediaman Latimer dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan hanya untuk Clara, mengabaikan sebuah kotak biru yang berdiri tegak di atas awan.


End file.
